


Vampire

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bye Bye Beautiful-Nightwish (Pandora)</p></blockquote>





	1. Bye Bye Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye Beautiful-Nightwish (Pandora)

Jazz slips into the Decepticon base, the lights flicker over helm as the scraping of metal comes and a screech of an Insecticon. He peeks around the corner of the hallway to see an Insecticon attacking an Eradicon. He watches as the Eradicon falls to the floor. The Insecticon glances around and he pulls his helm back to stay hidden and unknown to the bug. The beat of the Insecticons wings come closer. Spark racing, Jazz debates running for it or transforming and racing back to the safety of the Autobot base. 

Nothing was more important than his own life, no matter how much Optimus wanted to know why the Decepticons weren’t doing anything. The Insecticon rounds the corner and screeches. Jazz transforms, tires peeling out as he steps on the throttle. He slides around the corner pass the Insecticon but finds a legion of Eradicons blocking the hallway. He transforms to blast them when the downed Eradicon pulls itself limply up from the ground. 

“What the frag?” Jazz scowls as the Eradicon clambers over his frame.


	2. Come Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Closer-Delain (Pandora)

Jazz onlines to his helm pounding and a burning in his throat. The blue sky fills his view and the grass dances around him. The sound of an engine comes and soon his vision fills with Prowl’s helm. 

“Jazz?” Prowl asks checking over his frame. “Are you alright? How did you get off the Nemesis?”

“Don’t know, must have Energon,” Jazz says reaching out to grab Prowl’s neck. Prowl pulls away. Frown marring the other’s face, Jazz frown mirrors Prowl’s. Why did he crave Prowl’s Energon?

“I’m getting you back to the base, Ratchet will figure out what happened,” Prowl says picking him up. Jazz smiles lightly as his helm falls on Prowl’s shoulder, so close to the other’s Energon line. He can almost taste the sweet Energon. Jazz leans closer ever so slowly as Prowl carries him to the ship that will take them back to base. 

Closer, the sweetness. Closer. There. Jazz smiles as sharp denta sink into Prowl’s Energon line.


	3. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison-Tarja (Pandora)

Jazz gags when the Energon touches his glossa. No sweet taste he craved. It sours his mouth and Prowl glances down at him with bright optics.

“Jazz?” Prowl frowns as he sets the other mech down on the ground against a tree. “Why did you bite me?”

“Energon,” Jazz says, helm pounding with one thought. One need. Energon above anything.

“Jazz, you just bit me for Energon,” Prowl frowns and rubs his neck. :Ratchet, I need a ground bridge to quarantine, something is wrong with Jazz. He bit me for Energon.:

Jazz rubs his helm as he looks at Prowl. Why didn’t Prowl’s Energon taste sweet? What was wrong with him? Why did he want Energon from another mech? A ground bridge opens. Energon. Jazz jumps up and runs toward the ground bridge, Prowl tackles him in the bridge and they clatter to the ground in quarantine. Jazz screams as he doesn’t see any mechs around or any Energon. Only Prowl.


	4. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen-Within Temptation (Pandora)

Jazz watches Prowl stand from where he landed, ice blue optics locked onto him and he sits on the ground dazed at not getting what he wanted. 

“Jazz, what happened on the Nemesis?” Prowl asks holding out his white servo in case Jazz attacked him again. 

“Insecticons, Eradicons . . . draining each other,” Jazz rubs his helm and looks up at Prowl. The Energon in his lines burn as the small drop of Prowl’s Energon mixes with whatever the Eradicon done to him. “Why didn’t your Energon taste sweet like I wanted?”

“My Energon was sour?” Prowl frowns, doorwings folding down against his back. “You could taste it?” 

“Why is the singular need, the main thought of Energon fading?” Jazz frowns, glad that whatever took a hold of him was fading away. 

“It’s not leaving, it’s changing,” Prowl’s vents work overtime as he glances around.


	5. Sweet Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Sacrifice-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz frowns as the ground bridge opens and an Eradicon tumbles in, not one of those infected ones but a normal one. Its weapons are stripped from the frame and it looks around. Prowl grabs it’s arms and looks to him. Jazz stares at the drone. What was supposed to happen now? Fire in his spark calls for him to get up and get closer to the Eradicon. He follows it, curious to see what happens. As he nears, he smells the slight scent of Energon from a single scratch on the mech’s armor. He purrs as he comes closer. Prowl stands completely still, no sound of vents, no sound of a pulse. Jazz frowns as he doesn’t feel his own spark pulsing. What was the fire though?


	6. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Other Side-Sirenia(Pandora)

Jazz trails his digits over the Eradicon’s collar strut, the Energon pulsing within the mech sounds like music to his audios. Could Prowl hear it? One look in Prowl’s optics shows him that Prowl can. The burning need and want, the lust to taste the Energon on his glossa. 

“Get on with it or you will miss you first meal,” Prowl growls, the glint of sharp fangs catch his attention. Jazz smiles, feeling his own sharp denta. He lunges at the Eradicon’s neck; tearing into it the Eradicon scream cuts short as he feels Prowl bite into the other side and the mech goes limp. He moans at the sweet Energon running down into his tanks. How much he missed being normal, this was how it felt to be on the other side. The stories told to sparklings to frighten them to not talk to strangers. Who knew one of the monsters was his best friend and casual lover. He laughs as the Energon falls over his chin.


	7. Come Cover Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Cover Me-Nightwish (Pandora)

Jazz sighs as he leans back on the wall. The Eradicon’s frame lies limply on the other side of the room. Prowl licks the remaining Energon from his digits and glances over to him. He smiles lazily, completely content with himself and his full tank. Prowl crawls over to him, servos sliding around him and pulling him close. 

“So now you know,” Prowl smiles nuzzling his neck.

“You’re a vampire?” Jazz looks over to Prowl who nods. “And now I am. What are we going to tell the others? Can we even go back to the others?” 

The door opens and Optimus Prime walks into the room followed by Ratchet. Jazz glances around. What if he attacked the Prime or their medic. 

“Prowl, they can’t . . .”

“Jazz, relax,” Optimus Prime smiles, the hint of sharp edged denta showing. Jazz glances at Ratchet, the medic rolls his optics and grabs the Eradicon. “There was much you did not know about the Autobots, just as the Decepticons still do not know.”


	8. Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster-Within Temptation (Pandora)

Jazz walks into the main part of the base, it’s empty save Arcee who looks up to each of them. Prowl holds his servo tight. He glances up to Prowl who nods. Arcee was one too. What about the others?

“The others?” Jazz asks, Bumblebee dances into the room, stopping when he sees Jazz. Jazz freezes. Was Bumblebee one? Did he just seal his own fate of walking in? Optimus Prime walks over to Bumblebee and Bumblebee whistles quietly. The scout runs over and wraps his arms around him. Jazz frowns as he stares at where the scout was standing. Sure he knew Bumblebee was fast but super speed fast. 

“We are faster, stronger and over time smarter,” Prowl says. 

“One to talk, you’re the oldest one here,” Ratchet huffs. Prowl smirks at the older mech. 

“It becomes easier to hold yourself back, the only reason I drank with you was because I hadn’t in so long,” Prowl smiles and presses his forehelm against his.


	9. Caught in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the Middle-Nemesea (Pandora)

Jazz stands in the Autobot base watching the Autobots go on about their day. He frowns as he watches how normal they are. Like they aren’t even vampires. How could they be so normal? He didn’t feel normal, his tanks were empty again. How could they keep on like this for so long? The ground bridge opens and all of a sudden Prowl is by his side with a servo on his shoulder. Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Wheeljack walk through the ground bridge. The scent of sweet Energon drifts over to him and he takes in a deep vent. Tanks grumbling slightly, Prowl tightens his grip on his shoulder. Wheeljack glances over, Prowl nods and Wheeljack talks to the others. Smokescreen groans but the others nod and walk past them and down the hall to Prowl’s office. 

“Do you have control of yourself?” Prowl asks never releasing his shoulder. 

“Control over . . . you think I’ll attack them?” Jazz glances up with a frown on his face. He glances back at the hallway. Would he attack them?

“It happened before,” Prowl motions to Bumblebee and Arcee.


	10. Get the Devil Out of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the Devil Out of Me-Delain (Pandora)

Jazz sighs as Prowl slowly lets go of his shoulder, even after countless “I won’t attack them”. Arcee walks into the hallway where the others left to. 

“So . . . Wheeljack’s one of them? Of us?” Jazz rubs the back of his helm. “Why don’t you just turn everyone?”

“We will lose our supply,” Prowl frowns, Optimus Prime flinches and Ratchet grumbles under his breath. All that picked up by him without even watching them. His observational skills multiplied. He could get use to this if only he could.

“So, you feed off Bulk, Magnus and the newbie?” Jazz frowns, that didn’t add up, sure Bulkhead had a lot of Energon. How could he miss the Autobots being so dark?


	11. 7 Days to the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 Days to the Wolves-Nightwish (Pandora)

“Did you feed off me?” Jazz glances around the Autobots. Optimus Prime frowns and looks to Prowl. 

“Not everyone, you only had one feed from you, just as Smokescreen only has one, Bumblebee,” Prowl says and glances around. “Ratchet and Arcee feed from Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack from Bulkhead.”

“And you?” Jazz feels the Energon run cold in his lines. 

“You,” Prowl smirks. “Do you think I would let anyone else touch what is mine?” 

“Yours, now who do we feed from?” Jazz frowns.

“There is an incoming ship of Autobot frequency landing within the week,” Ratchet says pulling up the signal. “Miko will be happy to see other new faceplates around here.”

“And we’ll feed from him?” Jazz frowns and glances up when Wheeljack walks into the room. 

“We have a new brother in the family?” Wheeljack smiles and walks up to him. Jazz shrugs and glances at Prowl. Prowl growls lightly and Wheeljack stops short of getting too close. “He smells like a fledgling, you just turn him?” 

“He turned himself, something is happening on the Nemesis and he was attacked,” Prowl says. “He bit me expecting Energon like a spark mech. When his changed Energon mixed with the Energon he took from me, he changed into this. He’s not completely like us. He’s calmer to an extent. He didn’t attack the others when they came.”

“I’m a glitch?” Jazz sags where he sits. Great the glitch of a vampire.


	12. Blackheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackheart-Two Steps from Hell (Pandora)

Jazz walks down the hallway, following the scent of Energon. It makes his tanks growl but he ignores it. Sooner or later he’d have to confront them, the spark mechs, what Prowl called them. 

“Hey, Jazz,” Smokescreen smiles and pulls him into a hug. Briefly dazed at the blur of scent Jazz hangs loosely in the other’s arms. Wow, Smokescreen smelled good. How could he have missed that before? Of course he never really went up to mechs and sniffed them. That would be weird. He wraps his arms around Smokescreen; out of the corner of his visor he sees a blur of black and white, Prowl stands in the shadows. Was the Praxian following him?

“Good to see you too, mech,” Jazz pats Smokescreen on the back. Truthfully he didn’t really enjoy the other’s presence in the Elite Guard but one learned how to deal with mechs in Special operations. “Didn’t think I would be back from my mission to see you come back, finished early.”


	13. Deliverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deliverance-Tarja (Pandora)

Jazz waits in Prowl’s office, Prowl told him to meet him for Energon. What did that even mean? Were they going to the rec room to drink with the others or . . . or something else?

Prowl walks into the office, data-pad in servo and nodding slightly. Prowl looks up and meets his optics. 

“Soundwave gave us the clear, the Nemesis is empty of important spark mechs,” Prowl says and holds out his servo. Jazz slides his black one in and a ground bridge opens up. Prowl leads him through and they step out to see Soundwave standing in the darkened hall of the nemesis. 

“Soundwave’s one too?” Jazz asks when he doesn’t hear a spark pulse from the silent mech. 

“Soundwave was the one who turned me,” Prowl nods to Soundwave before pulling Jazz along. Eradicons walk away from them and Prowl pulls Jazz to the wall. “Now we hunt until our tanks are full.”

“Hunt?” Jazz asks but Prowl darts away before he can even start. Soundwave motions for him to go. Jazz shakes his helm as he moves toward the Eradicon Prowl is stalking. What a learning experience. Surely they didn’t hunt the Autobots. They probably just snuck into their rooms at recharge cycle. He wonders who the mech is that will be landing this week. Hopefully not a hot helmed mech. Soundwave grabs him and pulls him aside, he glances down at the floor to see a bolt lying on the floor. That would have alerted Prowl’s stalking subject. 

“Special ops,” Soundwave whispers. Jazz stares at the Decepticon for speaking and stands frozen in the hallway of the Nemesis.


	14. Aquarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquarius-Within Temptation (Pandora)

Jazz sits under the stars, full tank and no spark humming in content. How much harder it is to be a vampire than a normal mech. All a normal mech had to worry about when getting Energon is, where the Energon dispenser is. A vampire mech has to worry about alerting their prey to what they are. He sighs as he watches the clouds block out the stars when a bright fireball ignites the sky. He sits up, the Autobot already? He transforms and speeds over to the landing sight, hopefully there wouldn’t be a group of Decepticons waiting. 

He transforms and walks slowly up to the Autobot ship. A blue and white mech walks out with a green one limping behind him. Energon covers the green mech’s left side. The smell reaches Jazz and burns his nose, before he reacts he’s beside the mechs and helping the green one on the ground. He runs on the ship searching for an aid kit.


	15. We Are the Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Are the Others-Delain (Pandora)

The ground bridge appears as Jazz finishes patching the green mech up. Prowl runs out only to stop mid stride when he sees Jazz. Jazz smiles up at him as the blue and white Autobot spots Optimus Prime. 

“Optimus, you’re here, we received your message but we thought we would be too late,” the mech says with a noble accent. 

“Mirage,” Smokescreen asks when he steps through the bridge. 

“Smokescreen,” Mirage smiles and grabs the smaller mech in a helm lock. 

“There’s another mech in stasis, he’s badly injured, we only had one stasis pod,” the green mech says. 

“Hound, are you alright?” Wheeljack kneels beside the green mech and Jazz walks into the ship.


	16. My Heart is Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Heart is Broken-Evanescence (Pandora)

Optimus Prime follows him on the ship; they reach the stasis pod and Optimus Prime frowns when he sees who is in it. A black mech lies frozen in time. Energon coats the black frame. Ratchet walks up to them and runs his scan over the mech. 

“He’s lost too much Energon, we don’t have the same type of Energon in any mech, well, other than Jazz before . . .” Ratchet frowns. Jazz sags his shoulders and looks up at Optimus Prime. The Prime’s frown deepens and if his spark was still beating, Jazz thinks it might have just broke. 

“We cannot lose our weapons Specialist,” Optimus Prime frowns. “Bring Prowl in.”

Ratchet nods and leaves. A moment later Prowl walks in and Optimus Prime opens the stasis pod. 

“Are you sure, Optimus,” Prowl asks. The Prime nods. “It will not be easy. It will be painful for him. You had Energon running in your lines, he does not.”

“I am sure he will forgive me,” Optimus Prime says laying a servo on the mech’s chest.


	17. Cadence of Her Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadence of Her Last Breath-Nightwish (Pandora)

Jazz turns away when Prowl bites Ironhide, too much of a reminder of him biting Prowl and starting this mess for him. What would have happened if he didn’t bite Prowl and let the Eradicon’s thing take over? Would he have been mindless like those few pulses? Was it better to have been mindless than knowing what you are? 

Mirage and Hound glance up at him when he steps out of the ship. If they were expecting him to say anything about Ironhide, they were poorly mistaken. He transforms and takes off; he needed air, needed space from the vampires, from mechs like him. He sighs, he missed his spark pulse. He wonders if any of the others missed theirs or not. He wonders how Optimus Prime could even carry the matrix, wouldn’t he have to have a spark to bond to? Was the Prime just special? Did the Matrix keep his spark online and pulsing?


	18. See Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Who I Am-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz pulls off the road as he nears the lake located on the GPS. He transforms off the road so no human will see him. Kneeling beside the reflective water he hesitates to open his chest plates. His chest plates open slowly and he looks into the reflection to see his blue spark still within his spark chamber. It burns brighter than before but it also doesn’t pulse. No change in the spark at all. He frowns when something smaller catches his attention. A smaller orb of light. A parasite? He should tell ratchet. The smaller orb pulses brightly, a tendril of energy flows from his spark to the other. Worry comes from somewhere in his spark. He frowns as the emotions start pouring in and he gasps at the sight of a sparklet. How could he carry a sparklet in his condition? A living, pulsing sparklet. He closes his spark chamber but continues to stare at the water. 

“A sparklet,” Jazz smiles. “Prowl’s sparklet.” 

He rubs his chest plates, hoping to Primus the spark will be strong.


	19. Control the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control the Storm- Delain(Pandora)

Jazz inches closer and closer to Ratchet, the question burns in his processor. 

“Ratchet,” Jazz nearly chirps, the medic turns to glance at him. “I was wondering, if it’s possibly, anyway, remotely, possible for a mech like. . . me . . . us to spark.”

Ratchet bursts out laughing and turns to Jazz. “Seriously, you had to ask that? Kiss your sparking orns behind you. Your spark can’t provide any energy to a spark, it doesn’t pulse. There isn’t any fluctuation in spark energy. Without the fluctuation the spark, if you were sparked, it would shrivel up and fade.”

“Oh,” Jazz frowns. 

“If you wanted to create a sparklet with Prowl, it’s too late, he knows this and doesn’t blame you,” Ratchet says. “Besides he has Optimus and Ironhide as creations. And you, I guess, could be counted in that.”

“That’s just weird.”


	20. The Funeral March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral March-Sirenia (Pandora)

Jazz frowns as he feels the sparklet pull at his spark, probably wanting more energy than he could give. He waits for Prowl at his quarters. Since Mirage and Hound came Jazz moved in with Prowl to make some room. Prowl rounds the corner. He smiles to the black and white mech. 

“So, I know our sparks don’t pulse and all, but do you think we could . . . . maybe—“

“Merge?” Prowl smirks, “what did you and I do before you were turned?” 

‘Oh,” Jazz frowns as Prowl unlocks his door. “Still works if both sparks don’t pulse?”

“A merge is bringing two sparks together, we still have our sparks, they just don’t produce energy. I fed off your spark energy.”

“What?” Jazz stops in the middle of the doorway and the door hits him in the back. 

“Your spark all but attacked mine trying to connect with it,” Prowl shrugs. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice the lack of connection between us.”

“Wait, so we won’t feel each other?” Jazz falls on the couch. It feels rough under his plating, thinking back it was soft when he came over before his change. 

“We have nothing to connect our sparks with, the tendrils the spark makes are energy.”


	21. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunted-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz lies online on the plush berth, at least this didn’t change. He glances over at Prowl who recharges. Apparently they could still recharge. He touches his chest plates. Prowl was right, there was nothing. It felt weird, maybe that’s why Prowl said that vampire mechs never merged with one another. How dull of a life with no merging. The sparklet’s sadness comes over faintly. If the tendrils were made of energy and bonds were made from the tendrils, how could he still feel the sparklet? 

Shouldn’t the sparklet have faded the moment his spark stopped pulsing. He frowns as he glances over at Prowl. His processor wonders to how old Prowl actually is.


	22. My Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wings-Lacuna Coil (Pandora)

Jazz traces the transformation seams of his chest plates as he sits on the edge of the berth. Prowl sits at the desk in the joining room. 

“Prowl,” Jazz says taking his servo away before Prowl glances over at him. “How old are you?”

“Old enough to not answer that question,” Prowl smirks and walks over to him, climbing on the berth to stand over him. “I was changed when I was twenty vorns. Five vorns younger than you. I just upgraded into my adult frame when I was attacked. I’ve been twenty vorn for longer than any Prime. Soundwave is twice as old as me but at fifteen vorns, he upgraded into a mech frame after he was changed.”

“Wow,” Jazz traces Prowl’s neck. “So I’m stuck looking like this?”


	23. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control-The Birthday Massacre(Pandora)

He looks at the scan, since Ratchet was out on a mission and he complained about not feeling to well when Ultra Magnus and the others were present it got him medical leave. The scan shows the sparklet is healthy despite the scanner yelling at him about the error of his own spark. Surely Ratchet had an override for their sparks. It wouldn’t do good for a spark mech to see the error in a time of emergency. 

Now the question was how to get the sparklet energy without merging with a spark mech. Maybe a human device, he could try plugging himself into the outlet. He laughs at himself at that thought. Maybe not, he might have the luck of frying his circuits.


	24. The Human Strain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Human Strain-Kamelot(Pandora)

Jazz watches as Raf and Jack play a video game and watches Miko play guitar. The sparklet hums faintly to the guitar sounds. He frowns slightly and moves closer, the sparklet hums grow louder and stronger. Moving closer still the sparklet pulses happily and love flows over the thin bond. He smiles and sits beside Miko who glances up with a confused look. She gets over it and continues to play. 

The sparklet trills happily and strong, a larger pulse rocks him and he glances around to see the other mechs not even notice him. As Miko continues to play the larger pulse continues and comes more frequently. Miko plays harder and he holds back his gasp as he feels his spark pulse come back. He touches his chest plates as the bond between his spark and the sparklet forms strong. He smiles and looks up at Prowl who steps up behind him.


	25. Tourniquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz frowns when his spark pulse begins to slow as the time passes from when Miko quit. He steps up to Ratchet as his spark slows to the point of where a normal mech would pass out. 

“Ratchet,” Jazz says, Ratchet continues his work. “Ratchet, I’m sparked.”

Ratchet glances up and snorts. “Okay you have my attention, what is it Jazz?”

Prowl migrates over when he hears what he says next, “I really am sparked. I have a sparklet.”

“That’s impossible,” Ratchet brings the scanner over and scans him. The scanner beeps with two spark pulses, one slower than the other. Prowl peeks a glance at the scanner before looking up at Jazz. 

“How?” Prowl looks at him with bright optics. 

“Miko’s playing brought my spark back to pulsing, I need sound,” Jazz says as his spark slows more. The sparklet’s emotions start growing quieter. 

“Come in the med-bay,” Ratchet grabs his arm and drags him into the room.


	26. Until My Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until My Last Breath-Tarja(Pandora)

Jazz lays on the medical berth as Ratchet places the sound inducer on the wall of his spark chamber. The vibrations from the sound emitter causes his spark to pulse stronger and the pulses increase until it’s back to a normal pulse. Ratchet shakes his helm as he stares at him. Prowl stands stock still staring at his spark. 

“Do you have another?” Prowl asks, Ratchet frowns and looks through the parts he made his.

“I could make another one, who is it for?” Ratchet asks. 

“Me,” Prowl says, and steps closer to Jazz. White servos cup his helm and Prowl presses a hard kiss to his lip plates. “Our sparklet. We have a sparklet. Is it mine?”

“You’re the only mech I merged with,” Jazz smiles and wraps his arms around Prowl’s neck. 

“When did you learn?” Prowl asks.

“Yesterday,” Jazz bites his bottom lip plate. “I wanted to see my spark. I saw the sparklet.”


	27. SOS (Anything But Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOS (Anything but Love)-Apocalyptica (Pandora)

Jazz watches as Prowl lies on the berth when Ratchet goes to install the sound emitter. Prowl smiles over at him. 

“If there is any possible way to have my spark pulse again, I want to use that time to bond to you,” Prowl says holding his servo. “I know the bond will fade to a thin wisp when my spark goes cold again but it will still be bonded to yours.”

“If this works, Jazz is different,” Ratchet says. “Whatever the Eradicaon did it changed him into something we are not or will ever be.”

“Just try,” Prowl pulls him closer as Ratchet places the device into Prowl’s chamber. A small flicker of light starts in the blue spark. A pulse, faint but visible. Prowl gasps, arching off the berth. His faceplates contort. His spark starts pulsing but also starts tearing into two. Prowl’s scream makes Jazz jump.


	28. Through the Fire and Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through the Fire and Flames-DragonForce (Pandora)

Jazz watches as Prowl arches off the berth in pain. The black and white mech gasps as his spark continues to tear into two. 

“Jazz, merge with me, I don’t know how long my spark will last,” Prowl pulls Jazz onto the berth and Jazz immediately opens his spark chamber. Sparks merge and Jazz feels waves of pain from Prowl’s side. Prowl smiles, tries to smile up at him. “I haven’t felt this in so long.”

“What happened?” 

“Tell you later,” Prowl pulls Jazz closer and kisses him fiercely. Jazz watches as memories flash by with such speed he can only catch a few of them. Prowl as a noble, Prowl as a Prime advisor, Prowl as an enforcer. None show Prowl with a lover. None show Prowl with a family. The recent memories show him and his feelings toward the mechs in the team. They were his family. Until Jazz came along, until he came along Prowl’s spark was filled with loneliness. He lit the fire within Prowl’s cold spark. 

The bond sparks to life, fire burns around them and Prowl smiles up at him. The sparklet trills at his creators. The love between each of them overflowing with emotion. 

“He loves you,” Jazz smiles.

“He loves both of us,” Prowl smiles. 

“Crazy mechs,” Ratchet says as Jazz moves off the berth.


	29. Shot in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shot in the Dark-Within Temptation (Pandora)

Jazz watches as Ratchet sews up Prowl’s spark using something he’s never seen before and can’t even describe. Who knew one could sew up a spark. Prowl’s spark slowly stops pulsing and the blue spark stills once again as Ratchet finishes. He watches as Prowl sits up shakily, his paint looks paler than normal and Ratchet hands him a cube of Energon, not the normal Energon, one that is thicker like it would be from a mech. His tanks churn slightly watching Prowl drink it. The sparkling makes gagging noise over the bond. He tries not to laugh aloud; it isn’t the time or place. 

Prowl slides off the berth and he slips his servo into Prowl’s. “Want to talk about why your spark started ripping in half?”

“It is how I deactivated,” Prowl frowns as Jazz helps him to their quarters. “It was . . . not a pleasant experience. It was my bonding night. I thought the mech loved me.”


	30. Bless the Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the Child-Nightwish (Pandora)

“It was my bonding night. I thought the mech loved me. I was wrong; he was only after one thing, my wealth. As our sparks were to bond . . . he cut my Energon line. I was losing Energon as he pinned me to the berth and my spark was trying to merge with his.”

“Is that why you didn’t get close to anyone?” Jazz frowns, rubbing his chest plates as he feels the pain of his . . . Prowl’s spark tearing apart.

“Until you,” Prowl smiles pulling Jazz in for a kiss. “You reminded me of the mech, well the idea of the mech. Learning of our sparklet just shown me that you were serious, the worry you had of losing the little spark.”

“Well, you know . . .” Jazz trails his digits over the desk as he looks up at Prowl. “My spark pulses again.”

“One merge is enough for a day, the sparklet might react badly of not feeling it’s sires spark when you merge,” Prowl frowns and walks into the washracks. He closes the door and locks it before he can get to it. Jazz lays his servo on the door when he hears the solvent turn on. Prowl’s cries come from the other side, most of it getting drown out by the solvent. He frowns as he touches his chest plates.


	31. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whisper-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz lies on the berth, appearing to be in recharge when Prowl comes out of the washracks quietly. He feels Prowl climb on the berth behind him, a brush of the other’s digits comes over his shoulder before Prowl presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I . . . love you, Jazz,” Prowl whispers. “I . . . I’ve never told that to anyone.”

“I love you too,” Jazz whispers and turns over to look up at Prowl. Prowl’s optics brighten and he starts to move back. “Cuddle, I’m not going to run.”

Prowl nods and wraps his arms around his smaller frame. He lays his helm against Prowl’s chest. Hearing nothing he frowns slightly, prodding over the barely there bond he finds Prowl’s weak spark. Just a whisper of a spark, but something. He pours love into that whisper of a spark and before he falls into recharge, he hears the faint pulse of a spark beneath his audio. He glances up sleepily to see Prowl already in recharge and oblivious to the small pulses within his chest. He presses a light kiss over Prowl’s spark before falling into recharge as well.


	32. Mother Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Machine-Delain (Pandora)

Jazz onlines to the pulse of a spark under his audio. Prowl stares up at the ceiling until he moves his helm to rest his chin on the black and white chest. 

“My spark is pulsing,” Prowl frowns. “It’s pulsing without pain.”

“The bond,” Jazz smiles as he trails his digits over the chest plates. Prowl continues to frown. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s been . . . been decavorns since I felt anything,” Prowl glances down. “Now I’m bonded with a sparklet and my spark isn’t hurting.”

“Love can do that,” Jazz smirks and pushes off Prowl who continues to lie on the berth and stare at him. “Are you coming or not?”

“Going where?” Prowl frowns and takes Jazz’s offered servo. 

“To see the world with a pulsing spark,” Jazz smiles pulling the mech out of the quarters.


	33. Sons of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sons of War-Two Steps from Hell(Pandora)

Jazz screams as he lies on the berth, first from the pain of the sword sticking out of his abdomen and the second pain of the sparklet’s frame separating from his frame. The sparklet pulses apologies over the bond while Prowl tries to calm him. The base, evacuated when the sword was wedged in his frame, is empty of mechs to hear his agony. Ratchet curse under his breath.


	34. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unspoken-Lacuna Coil(Pandora)

Jazz lies on the berth, spark completely still, no pulsing, no bonds, he frowns up at the ceiling. Ratchet took his sparkling away, Prowl chose to follow Ratchet instead of stay by his side. It didn’t matter anymore. There wasn’t any chance of him deactivating. The Eradicon took care of that. The sword still sticks out of his frame and he pushes himself up to pull it out, tiring of its appearance. He hears a growl from the ICU room Ratchet disappeared into and Ratchet backs out of the room. 

“My sparkling?” Jazz asks, moving to get up, no matter his sparking circuits. 

“Jazz, your sparkling . . .” Ratchet glances away. Jazz pushes past the medic and stumbles to the ICU room. He leans on the door frame. Prowl stands with his back to him.


	35. Ever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever Dream-Nightwish (Pandora)

Prowl glances over his shoulder, optics burning bright, kind of like they did that first day when they shared an Eradicon. 

“Prowler?” Jazz steps into the room, the Praxian’s doorwings raise and Jazz touches one of them as he walks around the mech. In the Praxian’s arm is a bundle of thermoblanket. No sound comes from the bundle and he holds his vents as he steps closer. “Can I see our sparkling?”

Prowl’s arms tighten around and under the bundle before the black and white mech hands over the bundle. Jazz takes it gently, in case the sparkling is alive. He pulls the blanket from partially covering the small face plates. The sparklet’s servo clenches beside its face as small vents make little hissing noises as they calibrate. Small blue optics online partially in slits as he hears the spark pulse slowly. The sparkling is in recharge. Prowl wraps his arms around his waist and rests his helm on his shoulder. 

“He’s amazing,” Prowl whispers and presses a kiss to the side of his helm. 

“Yes, he is.”


	36. The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Only One-Evanescence (Pandora)

Jazz sits on the berth, sparkling still wrapped in the blanket on his crossed legs. Prowl sits at the desk, but instead of doing work he watches the two. Jazz tickles the sparkling’s chin making the sparkling giggle and squeal. 

“Who’s my baby” Jazz asks and the sparkling squeals again as he tickles him. “You’re my baby, yes you are.”

“Jazz, let him rest, he’s going to need more recharge than we do,” Prowl smiles, only half meaning that. After he gets his work done it’s his turn playing with the sparkling. 

“I spend a whole orn in pain for this little bugger, I deserve to play with him,” Jazz smiles down at the sparkling.

“Fine,” Prowl sighs and leaves the desk to climb on the berth and join Jazz in playing with the sparkling. While they are playing Ratchet addresses the others about their sparkling. Their normal non-vampiric sparkling. No one but the spark mechs or well controlled sparkless can touch him. That excludes everyone but Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee.


	37. Invidia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invidia-Delain (Pandora)

Jazz carries the sparkling out into the main part of the base, the mechs stand farther away from where Prowl stands waiting for Jazz. The angle of Prowl’s doorrwings tells him the mech is ready to attack anyone who gets too close. Jazz smiles as he holds his sparkling close to his chest. The other mechs smile and “aww” as they make their pass by. The spark mechs reach out and tickle the sparkling’s cheeks which make the little one squeal out. As they pass the sparkless, Prowl takes a step closer, growling lightly, only the sparkless can hear it. Jazz finishes showing off the sparkling and joins Prowl in the center of the circle.

“What are you going to name him?” Mirage asks, Bumblebee nods eager to learn the newest Autobot’s name. 

“Uh . . .” Jazz glances up at Prowl.

“Bluestreak,” Prowl smiles. “We will name him Bluestreak.”


	38. Don't Say a Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Say A Word-Sonata Arctica (Pandora)

“Come on Blue, say Carrier,” Jazz smiles as Bluestreak stares at him as he sucks on one of his toys Wheeljack made for him. 

“Carrier is to long of word for him to say, say Sire,” Prowl smiles as he crouches beside Jazz. 

“Babies can’t pronounce ‘s’,” Jazz frowns and pushes Prowl. 

“They also can’t pronounce two syllables,” Ratchet crosses his arms over his chest.

“Whatever,” Jazz rolls his optics. “Say Jazz.”

“Prowl,” Prowl says, pushing Jazz out of Bluestreak’s view. 

“No,” Bluestreak chirps and throws his slobbery toy at his Sire. Bluestreak squeals and giggles as the toy bounces off his Sire’s plating leaving a slobbery blob on his Sire’s chest. 

“Defiant one,” Smokescreen laughs. “Who knew you two could produce such a rebel.”

“Shush you,” Jazz glares at the mech. “You probably taught him that.”

“You know, I can’t understand why you haven’t let Arcee or Wheeljack or even Ironhide hold Bluestreak, I mean they won’t hurt him.”

“Some things are best left unasked,” Prowl stands and walks over to Smokescreen. Jazz watches as Prowl steps up to the mech. Smokescreen falls limp.


	39. Moondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moondance-Nightwish (Pandora)

Jazz frowns as he watches Smokescreen fall to the floor. Ratchet comes over to pick up the fallen mech before anyone can see him. All of it happens so fast that he notices Ultra Magnus glance over his shoulder when Ratchet is gone and Prowl is back at his side. Bluestreak gurgles and reaches for his slobbery discarded toy. 

“Wow,” Jazz shakes his helm slightly. “What was that?” 

“Older vampires have the ability to erase memories and knock a mech unconscious,” Prowl says handing Bluestreak the toy. “I am the only Autobot one that has the capability. Soundwave is the only Decepticon one and we’ve agreed only to use it on the other faction to preserve the knowledge of our kind.”


	40. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepwalking-The Birthday Massacre(Pandora)

Prowl carries Bluestreak to the small berth beside theirs, Jazz lies in recharge on the berth. Bluestreak sniffles and starts to tear up. 

“Shh, you don’t want to cry,” Prowl smiles and holds up the sparkling cube to Bluestreak. Bluestreak pushes the cube away and sniffles more. “Why don’t you want your Energon. It’s been three feeding times you’ve refused it.”

Bluestreak sniffles and buries his face into Prowl’s chest. Prowl sighs and walks over to get a cube of Energon for himself. Bluestreak peeks out from his hiding place to watch his Sire drink the cube. Bluestreak reaches for it and Prowl sets the cube down, dipping a digit into the thick liquid and holds it up to Bluestreak. Bluestreak sucks on his digit until no more Energon is there. Prowl frowns at the sparkling reaching for more.


	41. The Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Howling-Within Temptation (Pandora)

Bluestreak crawls around on the floor in the main room, Jazz lies on his back a few pedes away from the sparkling while Bumblebee sits with Bluestreak playing with him. Bluestreak chirps at Bumblebee who whistles back and Bluestreak mimics him. Bumblebee laughs and helps Bluestreak put a block on the fourth story of their tower. 

“Carrier,” Bluestreak chirps and Jazz glances over to see Bluestreak pointing to the tower.

“You made that Blue, wow, it’s so big, what are you going to name it?” Jazz asks moving over to lie beside the sparkling. 

“Boo,” Bluestreak chirps. 

“Boo the tower,” Jazz smiles at Bluestreak and Bumblebee. “That’s a nice name for the tower.”

The ground bridge powers up and Optimus Prime walks through the bridge, Wheeljack follows. Where Prowl should follow the bridge closes. Jazz glances up at the others. 

“Where is he?”

“Jazz, Prowl . . . Prowl is . . .” Optimus Prime say before falling to his knee. Wheeljack glances at Bluestreak who plays oblivious to what happened.


	42. Stay Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Forever-Delain (Pandora)

“What do you mean Prowl is deactivated?” Jazz hisses at the two mechs. Ratchet sighs.

“We are only immortal so much,” Ratchet says. “We can still deactivate.”

“No you don’t understand, Prowl can’t deactivate,” Jazz says, rubbing his helm. “Where is his frame?”

“That’s it, that’s how he deactivated,” Wheeljack says. “We had to blow up a ship, he stayed behind to throw the lever, the explosion . . . “

“No,” Jazz shakes his helm as he backs away. “He can’t.’”

 

Jazz stands at the wreckage, the metal of the ship twists in shapes that churn his tank. He reaches out over the thin bond; nothing comes from Prowl’s side. It didn’t mean anything. Vampire bonds don’t work. 

“Prowl,” he calls as he steps into the wreckage. “Prowl, come on.”

Nothing replies as he stumbles over the debris. 

“Prowl, you can’t do this to me,” Jazz cries and falls to his knees. The red chevron sits on the rubble. The edges charred.


	43. The Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Siren-Nightwish(Pandora)

Jazz sits on the side of the road, Bluestreak sits in the back. The red and blue lights flash as the police officer steps out of the car. The siren continues to wail. The officer’s hand never leaves the hood. When the officer steps to the end of the hood and lifts his hand, the officer disappears. The road is empty except for the two of them. Jazz transforms with Bluestreak in his arms. The police cruiser transforms. Black and white paint, ice blue optics, red chevron. 

“Prowl?” Jazz asks holding Bluestreak close. 

“It gets harder to deactivate a vampire the older it gets,” Prowl smiles and steps up to Jazz. “Recuperation and Eradicons supplied by Soundwave, here I am, I can never return to the Autobots. They think I deactivated and if I return it questions how I came back to life.”

“Where have you been staying?” Jazz asks. “We’ll stay with you.”

“You would leave the Autobots to stay with me?” Prowl frowns, Jazz smiles and nods, servo over the other’s spark.


End file.
